


(Podfic of) More Power Than Anything Waiting in the Dark by LolaFeist

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x22. <em>When Scott jogs back inside, his mom stands against wall, watching Stiles, eyeing the tangle of bandages and dusty old clothes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) More Power Than Anything Waiting in the Dark by LolaFeist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more power than anything waiting in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302154) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Length:** 00:16:06

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/More%20Power%20Than%20Anything%20Waiting%20in%20the%20Dark%20by%20LolaFeist.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 14.8 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
